Guess Who Ran Off With the Pool Boy
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: AU. Slash. Puck/Kurt. Finn is perfect and Kurt is bored.


**Title:** Guess Who Ran Off With the Pool Boy

**Author:** **pseudo_shigure**

**Beta: **The awesome **euphoria_anger** Thanks!

**Rating:** R, just to be safe. I really know nothing about rating.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Warning:** AU!

**Summary:** Finn is perfect and all, but is that what Kurt really wants?

**Author Note: ** So, another song inspired fic. And again, a song from The Pipettes', this one's called _Guess Who Ran Off With the Milk Man._

It was a day before his wedding with Finn Hudson, when Kurt found himself surrounded by his girlfriends, fussing over his suit for the wedding. The girls were talking about how gorgeous he was in the white suit and how lucky he was to get Finn to tie the knot with him. Nothing he had never heard before.

Just a few weeks before his wedding, Kurt had begun to zone out whenever people around him started to chatter about his soon to be wonderful life. It was as if Kurt didn't already know how much Finn loved him, how secure his life would be with _Doctor _Hudson who would provide for him. And Kurt was just too tired to keep repeating the story about how they'd been together since high school and never broke up even in ten years.

As Kurt slipped into his reverie, he glanced out from his bedroom window on the second floor and down to the empty pool on his backyard. It was summer and the sun was blazing outside. His sight caught on the shirtless form of his pool boy down there. Even from such distant, Kurt could see, or rather, could imagine the thin sheen of sweat on his sun-kissed skin. Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Girls, I think I need to refill the drink for the pool boy," he said in a rush as he tried to slip out from his room.

"Your pool boy?" asked Tina curiously, "Is it Noah Puckerman from high school?"

The girls started to giggle to each other as Kurt answered the question with a meaningful wink. Kurt slipped outside unnoticed as the girls shared "rumors" that came with Noah Puckerman's pool cleaning business. Everyone in that little town knew that his female clients got more than just a clean pool.

XXXXXXX

Noah Puckerman looked up from some particularly hard dirt on the Hummel's pool tile when a shadow loomed over him from above. He smirked suggestively as he saw who the person was.

"Mr. Hummel," he greeted with a nod. "Or should I call you Mr. Hummel-Hudson now?"

"I'm not married yet," answered Kurt with a dismissive wave of hand, "Besides, I'm not changing my name."

"I like the attitude there, sir."

"I thought you already knew that I'm all about attitude," Kurt gave Puck a pointed look before saying the last two words, "_pool boy_."

Kurt walked up to one of the pool chairs and put down the tray with a glass of ice tea on it. He felt the other man's gaze on him, studying him. As he turned around he watched those hazel eyes staring up and down his body appreciatively and Kurt couldn't help but feel flustered.

"Is that your wedding suit?" asked Puck, pointing the white suit with his chin.

"It's only the jacket," answered Kurt as he propped his hand on his jutted hip, "but yes, it is my wedding suit."

The pool boy let out a whistle. "You look stunning in it."

"I know."

"Although not any less stunning when you're out of it," Puck gave him a knowing wink. But Kurt only replied it with a raised eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have worn it here." Kurt took his jacket off slowly, as if putting on a show for his pool boy. "Everything gets dirty when you're around."

The pale man ignored Puck's bark of laughter by turning around and draped his jacket on the pool chair carefully and neatly. He made sure it wouldn't get any creases or dirt.

"So you're happy with him, huh? With Doctor Hudson?"

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Kurt glared at the other man. "Everybody thinks he's perfect."

"Well, do you?" pressured Puck.

Kurt crossed his hands over his chest and walked closer to the edge of the pool in what he hoped to be an intimidating gesture.

"He's handsome, charming, a good doctor."

"So?" asked Puck stubbornly.

"Well, of course I'm happy with him!"

Puck smirked at him. "Then why do you look like those cougars who are about to marry a rich ugly old man they know they don't love?"

Kurt could only stand there, gaping at the statement. He knew he had to have a comeback to that statement, but could not muster any words.

"Mr. Hummel," Puck called Kurt's name firmly. He stared up at his client with a commanding look. "Get down." The pool boy pointed with his chin.

An appalled look crossed over Kurt's face. But he also couldn't help but feel intrigued by the other man's demand. Against his better judgment, Kurt flopped down into the empty pool.

"Good. I know you're submissive." Kurt glared hotly at Puck. "On occassion."

"You and your innuendos," said Kurt with a huff.

Puck didn't allow Kurt to make any more comments as he crushed his lips against the smaller man. He devoured the other man's supple lips as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's lower back and flushed their groins against each other.

Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth as they hips brushed. Puck's body heat and his musky scent engulfed Kurt and he was turned on almost in an instant. He couldn't help but to throw his arm around Puck's broad shoulder. His other hand roamed across Puck's hard, sweat glistened body before stopping to pinch on where his nipple ring was.

The kiss ended when Puck decided to move his lips from Kurt's and began nibbling at the skin on his jaw line instead.

"Puck," Kurt called the other man breathlessly, "my friends can see us from my room."

"Let them watch," answered Puck from between his bites. "Tell them it's your last chance to play with your pool boy." Puck nipped Kurt's earlobe gently before saying, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" the smaller man moaned as he clutched the strip of hair on Puck's head.

"Unless you wanna run away with me." Puck whispered the words into Kurt's ear with his deep raw voice that sent Kurt's blood rushing south.

"Hmmm... Intriguing. But crazy."

"I'm dead serious, Mr. Hummel." The taller man nuzzled his nose against Kurt's exposed neck.

"I'm high-maintenance, pool boy."

"But if you're with me, you don't need expensive clothes." Puck shoved up Kurt's shirt so his calloused hand could touch the other man's soft skin. "Or designer jeans." He squeezed Kurt's erection through his jeans and felt nails digging into his arm. "You only need to be naked on my bed with me wrapped around you," he paused before breathed the next words right into Kurt's ear, "_inside you_."

This time Kurt mewled debauchedly and bucked his hips up to met Puck's own hardness. He closed the gap between them to ravish Puck's lips in a hungry kiss. And when he pulled away from Puck, their lips made a lewd pop.

"Your pool cleaning business would be dead if everyone in this town knew you stole their Golden Boy's fiancé."

"I don't care." Puck smirked. "We can always live off of your late father's money anyway."

"So, not only do I lose the man who loves me, I also lose my money? Then what do I get? You?" Kurt tried to stare at Puck in degrading manner.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Hummel, but you can't own me," the pool boy raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Should've known you could give me nothing," Kurt said with a scoff.

"Well if you're looking for financial stability and love, then go to Finn Hudson," Puck stepped closer to his client, "But I know that's not what you're looking for."

The blue eyed man just stared at the pair of brilliant hazel before him. He knew Puck was right. He wanted to have a sexy secret affair with this hot man instead of being trapped in a perfect yet boring marriage with the right man. At least not now. Not yet.

But invitations had been sent; they even had an announcement on local newspaper. And what about the catering? They already booked the church for the ceremony. What should he tell to his family?

"Alright," said Puck as he took a step back as if he could read the conflicting thought on Kurt's mind. "I'll come to your wedding tomorrow."

"Really, huh?"

"Sure," answered the taller man confidently.

"You're not invited though."

Puck smirked. "Don't need one."

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel. I'll make sure you'll know it when I come. "The pool boy gave Kurt a grin so dangerous that it made Kurt felt hotter and anxious at the same time.

XXXXXX

Finn Hudson smiled at his soon to be husband before he answered the priest's question, "I do."

He watched the pair of blue eyes before him shift, looking at anywhere but him as the priest gave him the same question he gave to Finn just a moment before. Finn gave a gentle squeeze to the other man's hand that he was holding. He wanted to let Kurt know that he would always be there for him, so he wouldn't have to worry about anything at all.

But the pause was grown longer and awkward. The priest cleared his throat to cue Kurt to answer. And in that deafening silence, a loud honking sound broke out from outside the small church.

"What the--?" asked Finn, frowning. "I wonder who that is." His sentiment was shared with the guests attending the little ceremony as murmurs started to rise.

Kurt snapped his head around to stare at the church door. He didn't need to physically see to know that there was a bike waiting for him outside. And he definitely knew who was the one riding said bike. His eyes widen he felt his emotions got all mixed up.

"Kurt, is there something wrong?" Finn studied him with a concern eyes.

"Uh... Um..."

Before he could answer the question another loud honking was heard. It was like a devil's calling. And a very irresistible one at that.

Kurt saw the guests on their shifting and watching the door curiously as others still waiting for him to say the expected two words to legitimate his marriage with Finn. He sighed. He knew he would regret and hate himself later on for doing this, but he had to. He knew it was the right one.

The shorter man let go off his hand from Finn's grip only to wrap his arm around the tall man's shoulder. He squeezed the larger man as much as he could and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Finn, you're a nice guy. You're perfect and what I'm about to do is not your fault." He paused to think. "Well maybe you contribute a little for being so right and so perfect. But trust me, I understand completely if you'll hate me and want to kill and mutilate me and then spread my remains all over the world. You have every right to do just that. And I'm really, _really_ sorry. But i have to do this before I hurt us any longer. Okay?"

Finn released himself from Kurt's hold.

"Kurt, I don't..."

Finn's words were cut of as he watched Kurt pulled off the ring on his finger. Kurt turned Finn's palm up and put the ring on it.

"I'm really sorry, Finn." Kurt gave a quick kiss on Finn's cheek before pulled him closer and stood on his toes. He whispered into Finn's ear, "If it's any consolation, I think Rachel still hasn't completely gotten over her high school crush on you." Kurt's weak smile grew wider as he watched as Finn glanced at Rachel who sat among their guests.

Kurt wanted to stay longer and make sure Finn could overcome his shock, but the bike outside their church calling him once again.

"See you later."

Kurt offered a smile and a pat on Finn's shoulder. He then ran down the isle with a shocked gasp and series of 'oh my god' choiring behind him. The slender man broke down the door and greeted by a view of a mohawk haired man straddling his bike, waiting for him.

Puck grinned at his client. He didn't say a word and only offered Kurt a helmet to wear. He watched the smaller man put on the helmet and climbed his bike to sit behind him. When he felt skinny arms wrapped around his waist, his grin grew wider. Puck pulled the other man closer to him and he glanced over his shoulder.

"So, ready to have fun, Mr. Hummel?"


End file.
